La otra cara de esta vida
by veroboned
Summary: Drarry. Post séptimo libro sin epílogo. Ligeramente UA. Harry y Draco se reencuentran tras la guerra en el Londres muggle, la vida ha cambiado para todos y los sentimientos no son los mismos.


Esto en un principio debía ser mucho más corto pero como siempre me pasa se ha ido alargando....

Totalmente dedicado a **Jose** y **Victor** dos personas maravillosas y que sin saberlo inspiraron esta historia, millones de besos chicos y que sepais que desde entonces el principio de Draco y Harry no pudo haber sido de otra manera.

De vuestra manera.

* * *

…_**Me pesaba la vida como un remordimiento, quise**_

_**arrojarla de mí. Más me era imposible, porque estaba**_

_**muerto y andaba entre los muertos. **_

"_**En medio de la multitud" – Luis Cernuda**_

**1. Encuentro.**

No quería encontrar una explicación, en serio que no quería, no le podía importar menos el motivo, pero aunque se hubiese alejado del mundo mágico, aunque estuviese más cerca de la treintena que de los veinte era su madre, y conociéndola como la conocía con una carta no resolvería el problema, ella la leería, seguro, pero con esa capacidad suya para ignorar lo que no la convenía pasaría a otra cosa, se convencería de que no había pasado, continuaría adelante con su vida anodina y frívola sin dedicarle un solo pensamiento más a la noticia.

Tenía que ir y dar la cara.

No es que se lo hubiese pedido, era demasiado justo y comprensivo como para darle un ultimátum, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Era demasiado tiempo, sino ocultando, si omitiendo una parte de su vida. Tenía que hacerlo.

Explicar como después de tanto odio, tanto resentimiento había terminado enamorado de él. Como Harry Potter había terminado involucrado de esa manera en su vida.

***

Apoyado en la trastienda, junto a las cajas de refrescos, le veía trastear en la barra, colocando los vasos, sirviendo a los clientes, siempre con esa sonrisa afable que hacía que todos fuesen amables aunque llevasen quince minutos esperando por sus copas y hasta hacía un segundo atrás hubiesen estado despotricando contra el mal servicio.

Sus cinco minutos de descanso habían terminado hace rato y aunque el encargado del club estuviese dedicándose a cambiar los CDs y a intentar ligarse a la morena de siempre del final de la barra tiró a medias su cigarrillo para continuar trabajando.

A pesar de ser el cuarto día de fiesta consecutivo, o precisamente por eso, el club estaba bastante lleno, nada agobiante pero si lo suficiente como para que el ambiente fuese animado. Harry se encontraba al otro lado, la barra en forma de elipse era perfecta para llegar a todo el mundo, sirviendo unos chupitos a un grupo de chicas que, según su punto de vista, no necesitaban mucho más alcohol en sus escuálidos cuerpecillos, la otra camarera, Hanna, le sonrió cuando se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Por quién apuestas?

Las miró una a una mientras, entre risas, bebían el explosivo contenido del pequeño vaso.

- La rubia del pelo corto. Le doy quince minutos como mucho.

- Si – la vio arrimarse a la barra con pasos tambaleantes – y no creo que llegue ni a cinco.

Sintió una mano rozar su cadera cuando Harry pasó por detrás para dejar la botella en su sitio, un simple gesto que pasaba desapercibido a los ojos indiscretos.

- ¿Ya terminó tu descanso?

Asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al ruidoso grupito.

- ¿Ya estáis apostando verdad? ¿quién gana?

- De momento Hanna.

En ese momento la rubia salía del brazo de una de sus amigas hacia la calle.

- Ja¡, te lo dije, ni cinco minutos, vas a terminar pagándome todos los desayunos de este mes. – les miró con un aire de superioridad que a Harry le recordó a otra chica que hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía – Y como soy la mejor me voy a tomar mi descanso ahora, os dejo solos, no me hagáis ninguna escenita ¿eh? Las manos sobre la barra o donde pueda verlas…

Se giró riendo antes de que el hielo que, hasta el momento estaba poniendo Harry en uno de los vasos, le diese en el hombro.

- Es peor que tú. – le comentó sonriendo

- Siempre lo he dicho, sino fuese muggle habría terminado en Slytherin.

Caminó hacia el otro lado de la barra donde varios grupos le hacían gestos con las manos para que les atendiese.

Eso era lo bueno de este trabajo, uno podía desconectar y meterse en su mundo mientras servía copas.

******

Si en algún momento de su infancia le hubiesen dicho que terminaría trabajando en un club y encima muggle probablemente hubiesen tenido que ir a visitarle a Azkabán, habría frito a maldiciones a quién se hubiese atrevido. Pero las cosas cambiaban, la gente cambiaba y él era la prueba viviente de ello.

Harto de los comentarios hirientes tras la guerra _"maldito mortífago deberías estar pudriéndote en una celda", "mi familia tenía más derecho a vivir que la tuya", "tú, tú eres el que tendría que estar muerto y no mi pequeño", "solo la benevolencia de Harry Potter te ha salvado, no vales nada"_ le obligaron a actuar antes de tener otro ataque de nervios en la calle, hizo las maletas, cambió un poco de dinero y se marchó. No había vuelto a pisar el mundo mágico desde entonces, alquiló un pequeño piso y se dedicó a observar a los muggles durante una temporada, su madre le encontró a la semana de haberse marchado, sentado en un banco de Hide Park, fue la primera vez que habló con ella, que realmente pudo decirle todo lo que pensaba, todo lo que sentía.

_Su vestido largo hasta los pies desentonaba demasiado con las ropas veraniegas de los muggles, pero caminaba con tanta elegancia y dominio que incluso sin querer, estos se apartaban para dejarla paso._

_- ¡Por fin! Nunca vuelvas a hacernos una cosa parecida, nos hemos vuelto locos buscándote, pensando que podía haberte pasado algo…_

_- Estoy bien madre._

_- Seguro. Por eso te marchas sin dejar una mísera nota, pensé que a Winky le iba a dar un ataque, y tu padre… sabes que no tiene permitido salir de la mansión, casi me deja un hoyo en el suelo del despacho de los paseos que ha dado._

_Quiso sonreír al imaginárselo pero únicamente le salió una mueca exagerada._

_- Ahora Vámonos a casa._

_- No¡¡- si bien no había sido un grito si era lo más alto que le había hablado nunca a nadie de su familia_

_Por un instante su madre le miró con extrañeza hasta que la comprensión llegó a sus ojos, se acercó a él y le acogió entre sus brazos. Había olvidado lo protegido que se sentía en aquel espacio, lo cálido y reconfortante que era._

_- Mi niño.- le dijo sin dejar de acariciarle - No te preocupes… qué te ocurre mi pequeño…_

_Estuvieron allí sentados un par de horas, entre hipidos de llanto contenido durante demasiados años, pudo sincerarse con ella, pudo dejar libres los sentimientos de pánico de su séptimo año de colegio, el terror de tener que enfrentarse todos los días al mundo mágico por algo en lo que él no había tenido culpa, nunca nadie le había dado la opción de elegir, estaba muy cansado de sufrir por los errores de sus padres. _

_Durante todo ese tiempo Narcissa callaba, acariciaba su pelo como cuando era pequeño y no fue hasta que lo soltó todo que exhausto buscó su mirada, ella tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas pero su estricta educación no le permitía soltar ninguna de ellas._

_- Ay mi pequeño, es tanto por lo que has tenido que pasar, tanto lo que has sufrido sin que pudiese evitarlo… ahora las cosas irán mejor, te lo aseguro, pero vamos a hacerlo bien._

Así fue como a la semana de ese encuentro se descubrió viviendo en otra parte de la cuidad, en una casita de dos plantas, diminuta comparada con la mansión pero un palacio si pensaba en su antiguo apartamento y era suya, bueno, el dinero lo había puesto su padre junto con la carta más emotiva que jamás había recibido de él, asegurándole que estaba bien, que viviese su vida y que no se preocupase por nada más. Eran cinco líneas como mucho y no tenían grandes demostraciones de afecto, pero sabía que para él dejarle marchar y aceptar que prefería vivir entre muggles que en el mundo mágico era un gran paso.

Se apuntó a varias clases en la universidad, literatura, arte… le encantaba, tuvo un pequeño grupo de amigos "normales" como le gustaba llamarlos a su madre y salió con varias compañeras, nada serio, solo quería disfrutar de la vida que ese mago loco le había arrebatado. Recordaba muy bien como empezó a trabajar en el club, si bien no era pobre tampoco le sobraba el dinero así que uno de sus antiguos compañeros de clase le habló de un conocido que conocía a otro amigo… así, hasta Rupper. Rupper era un negro enorme que asustaba, su cuerpo curtido en gimnasios le había dado el sobrenombre de "La Mole", sus casi dos metros de estatura y sus bíceps del tamaño de una buggler le imponían tanto que se lo pensó más de dos veces antes de pedirle trabajo, pero como suele pasar, el aspecto de Rupper contrastaba de manera alarmante con su personalidad, nadie podía decir que era dulce porque no era un símil apropiado con semejante tamaño pero si que era una persona buena, esa era la palabra, buena hasta rayar en lo absurdo, con un corazón tan enorme como sus bíceps.

No fue difícil adaptarse a la nueva rutina, al principio solo trabajaba algunos fines de semana, las clases el absorbían bastante tiempo, pero poco a poco los espaciados fines de semana de trabajo se convirtieron en todos y en el último año de carrera se le unieron algunos días entre diario.

Fue uno de esos días.

Un miércoles de Junio, lo recuerda tan claramente como si hubiese pasado ayer, cuando Rupper entró por la puerta acompañado de quién durante mucho tiempo había sido la razón de sus desdichas. Casi tira toda la bandeja de vasos que acababa de sacar del lavavajillas, quedaban un par de horas para abrir al público y sentía que sus manos no le respondían.

No dijo nada, solo le miró durante un momento mientras intentaba convencerse de que no era una aparición, para ir a lanzarse sobre el paquete de tabaco.

- Chicos¡¡ os presento a un nuevo compañero, este es Harry, y ellos son, Hanna, Megan, Jack y …

- Draco..

Oír su voz después de tantos años fue catártico, estuvo a un paso de salir corriendo en sentido contrario.

- Hola Harry.- no utilizó su apellido a propósito, demasiados recuerdos.

- Vaya, ¿os conocíais? Que estupenda sorpresa, así será más fácil, Draco enséñale dónde está todo y haz que se sienta como en casa.

Y sin más Rupper les dejó allí, durante un momento lo único que hicieron fue mirarse el uno al otro, sopesándose, evaluándose, esperando a ver cual de los dos tenía el valor de hablar primero. Hanna les salvó del apuro.

- Hola, yo soy Hanna, ¿de qué conoces a Draco? Nunca nos cuenta nada.

- Eres una rubia cotilla, nos conocemos del colegio y no hables de mí como si no estuviese delante.

Ahí fue la primera vez que vio la sonrisa de Harry, esa sincera, tranquila y maravillosa sonrisa que cambiaría su vida.

*****

Negar que al principio había sido duro sería terriblemente absurdo. Por no decir que inútil. Se las apañó bastante bien cambiando los turnos con sus compañeros para tener que coincidir lo menos posible e incluso cuando eso pasaba, la mitad de las veces conseguía convencer a Megan o a Jack de que le dejasen estar en la barra de abajo, más tranquila, con la excusa de dolor de cabeza o que se acercaban los exámenes parciales y estaba muy nervioso.

Todo cambió, por culpa de Hanna, una vez más.

Un sábado, el día de más trabajo, una llorosa Hanna apareció por la puerta del local, después de algunas infusiones y varios chupitos bastante cargados les confesó a todos que había llegado a casa antes de tiempo y se encontró con su novio, Mike, en una posición bastante comprometida con su ahora ex mejor amiga, Lucy, en una postura que no dejaba lugar a equívocos, se había marchado dando un portazo y sin dejar que ninguno intentara explicar algo, que a la vista de todos, tenía pocas defensas.

Después de consolarla intentaron mandarla de vuelta a su casa, la chica se negó en redondo por lo que no tuvo más remedio que dejarle su sitio y enfrentarse de una vez por todas a su antiguo enemigo.

Fue sorprendente, hasta para ellos mismos, la manera en la que se compenetraban incluso sin hablar, como sólo con una mirada sabían qué hacer, a quién servir, a quién cobrar y quién hacía qué. Rupper estaba encantado y les dijo que esperaba que compartiesen barra y horarios siempre, que era un gusto no tener que ir a ayudar y poder concentrarse en sus cosas.

Tenían la costumbre de, al terminar la jornada y cerrar el club, irse a desayunar todos juntos, a solo un par de calles de allí, en un pequeño restaurante que incluso los domingos abría a las seis de la mañana.

Caminaba embutido en su abrigo negro y envuelto en una bufanda verde Slytherin que había encontrado en el mercadillo de Candem Town, cuando Harry le detuvo sujetándole el brazo.

- Deberíamos hablar.

Dejó salir un suspiro que se transformó en vaho al exhalar.

- Si.

Hasta que no se marcharon todos hablaron de banalidades, recordando los mejores momentos de la noche y planeando como vengarse del ex novio de Hanna, cuando les dejaron solos, mantuvieron un extraño silencio, cada uno meditando en qué contar y en cómo empezar a hacerlo.

- ¿Porqué estás aquí?

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo ¿no crees? Tú eres el que odiaba a los muggles. – Harry sonrió, no era una pregunta maliciosa sino que parecía realmente curioso por la respuesta.

- Me cansé de que todos me odiasen así que vine al único sitio en el que nadie me conocía… y bueno, supongo que sabes parte de la historia, seguro que Hanna te ha puesto al día.

Harry seguía asintiendo sonriente.

- Cotilla… no hay mucho más, al principio fue difícil, saber de que hablaban y todo eso pero aquí estoy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo no estás con tus inseparables, viviendo feliz tu fama con la Weasley chica?

La carcajada resonó en la vacía cafetería haciendo que los pocos clientes que había se volviesen a mirarlos.

- Merlín, como echaba de menos eso.

Le miraba con el ceño fruncido y cara de no entender nada hasta que Harry le miró fijamente.

_ ¿En serio no lo sabes?

- No, ¿qué pasa?

- Las cosas empezaron a cambiar hace un par de años, Ginny y yo rompimos, creo que ella se había enamorado de la imagen que tenía de mi mismo en su cabeza, la cual, todo sea dicho, no se parece en mí a nada. Ella sale con Ernie, o lo hacía cuando me marché. Ron se enfadó un poco al principio cuando me marché pero Hermione le metió la cordura en el cuerpo, creo que a base de collejas – sonrió recordando – no los veo mucho pero hablo con ellos casi todas las semanas.

- Pero ¿por qué viniste?

- Pues lo creas o no por algo parecido a lo tuyo, quería estar en algún sitio dónde no me vigilaran constantemente, y todos se creyesen con derecho a opinar sobre mi vida, dónde dejase de ser el niño- que- vivió y pudiese ser únicamente Harry. Estuve un tiempo en Escocia, Edimburgo, Glasgow y luego por las islas, creo que dónde más tiempo me quedé, como unos tres meses, fue en Coloway, me enamoré de las vistas, estudiando la historia celta, los druidas… ya sabes, después me dieron una beca para pasar mi último año aquí, en Londres, así que aquí me tienes…

Esa fue la primera vez de muchas en las que consiguieron hablar como personas dejando de lado todo lo que habían pasado en su niñez. Suponía que ser dos magos en medio de tanta gente les hizo unirse en un frente común, no fue algo premeditado ni forzado, se hicieron amigos casi sin quererlo.

Rupper les había medio obligado a trabajar juntos y lo que en un primer momento era una pesadilla se convirtió poco a poco en algo estupendo, los días que tenían libres en el trabajo los aprovechaban para viajar por los alrededores, en los cinco años que llevaba fuera del mundo mágico no se había movido demasiado, claro que tampoco había sentido la necesidad de ello, ahora viéndolo todo con los ojos de su acompañante la cosa cambiaba un poco, era divertido acercarse hasta Cornualles porque le habían dicho que había unas ruinas que eran interesantes o hasta Salisbury para pasear por Stonehenge, o a Devon, a Cornwall… hacían esos viajes en un coche alquilado, nada de aparecerse, era más divertido ir viendo el paisaje y contándose sus vidas por el camino, lo diferente que se veía todo desde el otro punto de vista.

Volviendo de Oxford decidió sacar el espinoso tema de la guerra.

- Nunca te lo he dicho y supongo que si no llegamos a encontrarnos en el club jamás lo hubieses sabido, pero no te puedes hacer una idea de lo que me alegré cuando le mataste.

El final de la frase coincidió con el final del CD que venían escuchando lo que hizo que el silencio fuese casi tangible.

Harry no dijo nada durante unos minutos y cuando iba a volver a hablar para romper esa amarga calma se sorprendió al ver que detenía el coche en uno de los muchos miradores que había en el camino.

- No quiero que te enfades – su voz era un murmullo que tenía que esforzarse en escuchar – no es un tema que me agrade pero supongo que tenemos que hacerlo, sólo te pido que lo hagamos ahora y nunca más, al menos que sea absolutamente imprescindible, volvamos a hacerlo.

- De acuerdo.

Quizás esa fue una de las noches más extrañas de su vida, durante el tiempo que estuvieron allí le oyó relatar todo lo que había sufrido al enfrentarse con Voldemort, cada una de las veces, no recordaba haber llorado desde que su madre lo encontró desesperado en Hide Park, pero escuchar como lo que un niño, como era entonces, había tenido que padecer por el orgullo y la estupidez de ese mago loco le hacía estremecerse y recordarse una y otra vez que el mundo no era para nada justo. Harry también se sorprendió al escuchar su historia, quién iba a pensar que tenían más en común de lo que jamás hubiesen imaginado.

**********

Terminaron viéndose absolutamente todos los días, cuando el tiempo era demasiado malo como para ir de excursión, terminaban en casa de alguno de los dos, estudiando si tenían algo pendiente o sino viendo películas antiguas tumbados en el sofá del salón. Las chicas pasaban por su vida como antes lo habían hecho los problemas, eran algo constante, que estaba ahí, pero nunca eran las mismas ni se mantenían demasiado.

- Entonces ¿rompiste con Sarah?

- Sip, ayer, quería que avanzásemos en nuestra relación, a saber que coño significa eso…

- ¿Pero le dijiste algo?

- ¿De qué?

- Pues de los elefantes rosas, no te jode, de qué va a ser, de la magia, céntrate Potter.

- Buff, ni de coña, contarle mi vida… - empezó a reírse sin control – puedo imaginármela o me lleva al manicomio o se emociona tanto que me habría tocado sacar la varita.

No podía creer que se lo hubiese puesto tan fácil.

- Y me dirás que nunca vio tu varita.

- Pues claro que no¡¡ … - entrecerró los ojos aguantándose la risa – que tienes ¿cinco años?, no me refería a "esa" varita. – dejó pasar unos segundos haciendo una pausa falsamente dramática – "esa" varita la vio muy bien, bastante cerca, de hecho la vio varias veces.

Cogió la cerveza que descansaba sobre la mesita y encendió otro cigarro, en la televisión los americanos habían llegado a infiltrarse en las líneas enemigas y se preparaban para destruir unos cañones ocultos en la montaña.

La vida podía jugarte malas pasadas pero había momentos, como ese, que hacían que mereciese la pena.

* * *

**Nota:** Tendrá un par de partes más, como mucho, espero que os guste :)

La pelicula que ven Harry y Draco es "Los cañones de Navarone" , una buena peli de guerra con muchos, muchos años :)


End file.
